The Beatles at the Hollywood Bowl
In 1977, The Beatles at the Hollywood Bowl was first released in UK by Parlophone on LP. UK LP release In 1977, The Beatles at the Hollywood Bowl was released in UK by Parlophone on LP. Cover blurb Over twelve years ago The Beatles appeared for the first time at the Holly-Wood Bowl in Los Angeles. It was not long after they had made their first im-pact on the United States, but already two years after I had signed them to a record contract for EMI. Frankly, I was not in favor of taping their per formance. I knew the quality of recording could not equal what we could do in the studio, but we thought we would try anyhow. Tech-nically, the results were disappointing; the conditions for the engineers were ardu-ous in the extreme. The chaos, I might almost say panic, that reigned at these concerts was unbelievable unless you were there. Only three track recording was possible; The Beatles had no "fold back" speakers, so they could not hear what they were singing, and the eternal shriek from 17,000 healthy, young lungs made even a jet plane inaudible. A year later, in 1965, John, Paul, George and Ringo appeared again at the Holly-Wood Bowl and again Capitol taped the show for posterity. And there the tapes remained for over a decade. Neither the boys nor I considered they should be used because they consisted of titles that had already been issued as studio recordings. We often spoke of makinh a live record-ing, and in fact the ill-fated "Let It Be" album began as an attempt to make a live record of new material. It was with some misgivings therefore that I agreed to listen to those early tapes at the request of Bjasker Menon, Capitol's president, The fact that they were the only live recordings of The Beatles in existance (if you discount inferior bootlegs) did not impress me. What did impress me, how-ever, was the electric atmosphere and raw energy that came over. And so, together wit my recording Engineer, Geoff Emerick, I set to work to bring the performance back to life.It was a labor of love, for we did not know if we could make them good enough for the world to hear–let alone John, Paul, George and Ringo. We transferred the vintage three track tapes to modern multi-track, remixed, Fil-tered, equalized and generally polished the tapes. Then, by carefully editing from the two performances, we produced the per-formances that you hear now. Obviously there has been no redubbing; all the voices and instruments are the original perform-ance (some of the vocal balances, with three singers on one track are evidence enough). But it is a piece of history that will not occur again. Those of us who were lucky enough to be present at a live Beatle concert–be it in Liverpool, London, New York, Washing-ton, Los Angeles, Tokyo, Sydney of wher-ever-will know how amazing, how unique those performances were. It was not just the voice of The Beatles; it was expression of the young people of the world. And for the others who wondered what on Earth all the fuss was about, this album may give a little clue. It may be a poor substitute for the reality of those times, but it is now all there is. In the multiplatinum, sophisticated world we live in today, it is diffiuclt to appreciate the excitement of The Beatles vreakthrough. My youngest daughter, Lucy, now nin years old, once asked me about them, "You used to record them, didn't you, daddy?" she asked, "Were they as great as The Bay City Rollers?". "Prob-ably not," I replied. some day she will find out. Those who clamour for a Beatle re-union cannot see that it can never be the same again. The boys in their own way gave a great deal of their lives to us by being Beatles, and now they have found their own individual selves. Good luck to tehm. I am very proud to have been part of their story. Thank you John, Paul, George and Ringo. George Martin Original remote recording at the Holly-Wood Bowl for both the 1964 and 1965 concerts: Produced by Voyle Gilmore Recording Engineer, 1964 concert–Hugh Davis Recording Engineer, 1965 concert–Pete Abbott Final mixdown and sequencing: Produced by George Martin Remix Engineer, Geoff Emerick AIR London Studios, January 1977 Mastered by Wally Traugoot & Geoff Emerick Special thanks to brian Murphy for his valuable assistance with The Beatles mem-orabilia and to Ken Veeder for concert photos. Track listing Side One *1. Twist and Shout *2. She's a Woman *3. Dizzy Miss Lizzy *4. Ticket to Ride *5. Can't Buy Me Love *6. Things We Said Today *7. Roll Over Beethoven Side Two *1. Boys *2. A Hard Day's Night *3. Help! *4. All My Loving *5. She Loves You *6. Long Tall Sally Notes *See back *See Gatefold *See Side 1 *See Side 2 Users who have this in their collection * France Cassette release In 1977, The Beatles at the Hollywood Bowl was released in France by Parlophone on Cassette. Cover blurb Unknown. Track listing Same as UK LP release. Notes *See back *See open cover Users who have this in their collection * UK Cassette release In 1977, The Beatles at the Hollywood Bowl was released in UK by Parlophone on Cassette. Cover blurb Unknown. Track listing Same as UK LP release. Notes *See back *See spine Users who have this in their collection * Canada LP release In 1977, The Beatles at the Hollywood Bowl was released in Canada by Capitol on LP. Cover blurb Unknown. Track listing Same as UK LP release. Notes *Released with an inner image-sleeve. *See back *See Gatefold *See Side 1 *See Side 2 Users who have this in their collection * Spain LP release In 1977, The Beatles at the Hollywood Bowl was released in Spain by Odeon on LP. Cover blurb Unknown. Track listing Same as UK LP release. Notes *Released in a fold-out cover with unique inner sleeve. Some copies were adorned with a sticker mentioning "Club-Sonderauflage" and the second catalogue number. Users who have this in their collection * New Zealand LP release In 1977, The Beatles at the Hollywood Bowl was released in New Zealand by Parlophone on LP. Cover blurb Unknown. Track listing Same as UK LP release. Notes *Single LP released in a gatefold sleeve. Users who have this in their collection * Italy LP release In 1977, The Beatles at the Hollywood Bowl was released in Italy by Parlophone on LP. Cover blurb Unknown. Track listing Same as UK LP release. Users who have this in their collection * Sweden LP release In 1977, The Beatles at the Hollywood Bowl was released in Sweden by Parlophone on LP. Cover blurb Unknown. Track listing Same as UK LP release. Notes *Single LP released in a gatefold sleeve. *See Side 1 *See Side 2 Users who have this in their collection * France LP release In 1977, The Beatles at the Hollywood Bowl was released in France by Odeon on LP. Cover blurb Unknown. Track listing Same as UK LP release. Notes *Single LP released in a gatefold sleeve. Users who have this in their collection * Netherlands LP release In 1977, The Beatles at the Hollywood Bowl was released in Netherlands by Parlophone on LP. Cover blurb Unknown. Track listing Same as UK LP release. Notes *See back *See Side 1 *See Side 2 Users who have this in their collection * US LP release In 1977, The Beatles at the Hollywood Bowl was released in US by Capitol on LP. Cover blurb Unknown. Track listing Same as UK LP release. Users who have this in their collection * Belgium LP release In 1977, The Beatles at the Hollywood Bowl was released in Belgium by Capitol on LP. Cover blurb Unknown. Track listing Same as UK LP release. Users who have this in their collection * Germany LP release In 1977, The Beatles at the Hollywood Bowl was released in Germany by Odeon on LP. Cover blurb Unknown. Track listing Same as UK LP release. Notes *Released in a fold-out cover with unique inner sleeve. Some copies were adorned with a sticker mentioning Club-Sonderauflage and the second catalogue number. *See sticker Users who have this in their collection * Yugoslavia LP release In 1977, The Beatles at the Hollywood Bowl was released in Yugoslavia by Parlophone on LP. Cover blurb Unknown. Track listing Same as UK LP release. Notes *Croatian Liner Notes. *Gatefold inner sleeve, contains other Beatles Records released by Jugoton (cat# and coverpictures). Users who have this in their collection * UK Cassette re-release In 1984, The Beatles at the Hollywood Bowl was re-released in UK by Music For Pleasure on Cassette. Cover blurb Unknown. Track listing Same as UK LP release. Users who have this in their collection *Yeepsi UK LP re-release In 1984, The Beatles at the Hollywood Bowl was re-released in UK by Music For Pleasure on LP. Cover blurb Unknown. Track listing Same as UK LP release. Notes *See back *See Side 1 *See Side 2 Users who have this in their collection * Category:LPs Category:Cassettes Category:Items released in UK Category:Items released in France Category:Items released in Canada Category:Items released in Spain Category:Items released in New Zealand Category:Items released in Italy Category:Items released in Sweden Category:Items released in Netherlands Category:Items released in US Category:Items released in Belgium Category:Items released in Germany Category:Items released in Yugoslavia Category:Items produced by Parlophone Category:Items produced by Capitol Category:Items produced by Odeon Category:Items produced by Music For Pleasure